Talk:Old School: Volume 3
Problem with DVD 2? According to a few online reviews I read, the second DVD came with something of a technical problem. When the menu comes up, you're unable to get anything highlighted to play it. They said it only works on old fashioned DVD players, not newer ones. Muppet Central said they notified the company about this problem and they are looking into it. Is that worth stating on this page? Garrettk41 (talk) 14:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Other reviewers and users say they haven't had that problem. Wait until more info surfaces, but if it's a selected issue on just a few individual discs, that's not really uncommon or worth posting about. So wait and see. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. But if anyone runs across this error on their copy, go to the DVD review on Muppet Central. There's a clickable tab that apparently allows you to let the company know, and they'll try to accomodate you. Garrettk41 (talk) 19:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) There will be more bonus clips I presume The page has a small list of clips on the DVD, a whole lot less than those on the previous two. Also, the list is structured differently. Before, the clips were put down in groups, based on which seasons they were from. Am I right in thinking the clip list just isn't complete yet? Garrettk41 (talk) 13:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's still "in development" based on online sources or others with specific advance knowledge. We'll know for sure once it comes out. Still, most of it comes from a DVD Talk review, which notes that the classic clip extras *are* handled differently than in past volumes, so it could be complete. As I said, we'll know when we get it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Somebody who reviewed the DVD joined the Muppet Central Forum and confirmed that the set has five clips per season. That makes 25 bonus clips. --Minor muppetz (talk) 15:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, reading the actual DVD Talk Review, they do say "Highlights include" before the listed clips, but it's still unclear how the bonuses are organized. As I said, we'll know when we get it and we'll update the page accordingly. That's the reason for "in development" tags, with notes that information can and usually will change. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ooh, I sure hope there are more than just five measley clips per season. And there may still be. If it says "include" in the list given, that doesn't always mean everything. Furthermore, it says "highlights" doesn't that mean the different scenes in the premiere episodes? Garrettk41 (talk) 16:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Have you read that link yet, Garrett? It's in a sentence about the bonus features (so nothing to do with the episodes) and the passage says "highlights include," so that phrase indicates what the reviewer chose to spotlight and thus what was copied. That's what I meant in my last response. Anyway, as I said, we really should just wait, it's only a few days away and more than one of us here have pre-ordered, then we'll have info from the actual DVDs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No I didn't actually read it. That's because I kind of want to wait and be surprised. I was sort of just guessing, based on what was on the two previous ones. Garrettk41 (talk) 18:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) The shot with Kermit I can't tell what news flash segment that is. Can anyone tell me? Just so I can have some idea of what to expect? Garrettk41 (talk) 01:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC :It's from The Eleves and the Shoemaker, which is part of #1316. - Oscarfan (talk) 01:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh yes. That one. Thanks. Garrettk41 (talk) 01:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC)